Quench
by Ozvaldo
Summary: Try to convince me not to love you, Fire Lord Zuko. I will melt your heart. Zutara. Post war.
1. Chapter 1

Background: War is over. Aang and Katara broke up.

"Zuko, hold still!"

"But we've been here for hours and it hurts!"

"Don't be such a baby. You are the Fire Lord, aren't you?"

Zuko was currently lying in his royal bed with his royal trousers down. He had just recently returned from the Northern Water Tribe, where he had acquired a bug. More specifically, a parasitic bug that found its way into Zuko's royal butt. Unfortunately, Zuko was already back in the Fire Nation when he found out. Katara had been summoned immediately to tend to his wounds, as she was the only waterbender nearby and a close friend of Zuko. Katara had mocked him in her letters, but the moment she arrived she took care of him. Zuko groaned in pain, and the temperature in the room flared.

"All done. Want to see your little friend?" Katara asked, holding a little speck between her fingers in front of him. Zuko leaned in and looked at the little fiend. It was white and had many pinchers on its almost microscopic body. How Katara had gotten it out was a mystery to Zuko, but he was just glad it was out. Katara froze it in water and then smashed it. Zuko tried to sit up, but he was met with a sharp pain. Katara shoved him back down and patted his back.

"Hold on. I just got him out, but you're not quite finished, Zuko," she confessed. Zuko moaned in distress as she started working on his butt. Taking the bug out had been a lot of work, which was why a master healer was required. She bent some water onto her hands and started to heal the wound. Zuko relaxed as the pain softened and he felt tired. After all, he had been lying like this for hours. Katara finished healing the wound and stood up, stretching. She had just spent hours staring at half of the Fire Lord's ass. She turned to talk to him, but he was already asleep. She was just happy that he was better. Truthfully, once she heard about it, she couldn't help but laugh. But once she heard that it was the Bloody Ice parasite from the Northern Water Tribe, she shut up. The Bloody Ice parasite drained the energy of the host and then froze their blood. Luckily, she was a master healer. Finding the parasite had been the difficult part, because they were so tiny. She had to focus in on his blood and sense its movement. When she found it, all she had to do was cut it out and kill it. She had seen many cases of it during her time in the Northern Water Tribe under the teachings of her healing master. And know she could cure it. The waterbending, however, was intense and long. Katara had been traveling for too long and got to work on Zuko the second she arrived. She barely reached her bed before she passed out.

Zuko woke up refreshed and rested. He hadn't slept this well in weeks. He did his morning rituals and meditated for an hour, remarking in how wonderful he felt. There was no pain in his butt, and no scar to prove it had ever happened. He needed to thank Katara. By the sun's position, he figured it was about lunch time. He would go and join her for lunch. Fire Lord Zuko walked into the dining hall but only saw his uncle sitting alone.

"Uncle, where is Katara?" Zuko asked. Iroh looked relieved as he sipped his tea.

"Fire Lord Zuko, how happy I am to see that you are well. Lady Katara has not awakened yet today," Iroh informed him. Zuko was a little nervous. Katara was always up by at least lunch. But then again, she had just gotten here after a long travel. He should have let her rest before healing him. Zuko sunk into the chair next to Iroh. Was she okay?

"Go check on her, Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh suggested, but it seemed more like a statement. Iroh knew that Zuko would go see her. After all, Zuko had personally asked Katara to come. Zuko had even woken up to greet her as she arrived.

Zuko was at Katara's door, wondering what to do. Should he knock or would that wake her up? If something was wrong knocking wouldn't do any good. But if nothing was wrong, he would ruin her sleep. Zuko was then aware of the soldier's walking past him staring at him. How foolish did he look, staring at the waterbender's door. Zuko slipped in the room without knocking and shut it behind him. As he approached her bed, he was Katara sleeping soundly, a gentle smile upon her face. Zuko looked at the dark circles under her eyes and felt guilty for making her tend to him when she was unwell. He also saw how she was still wearing her clothing from yesterday and not even under the covers. He brushed aside her hair so he could see her face. Her skin was so soft, so smooth. But he caught himself before he touched her again. He pulled the covers over her and looked at her angelic face. Moving away, Zuko left the room and almost ran to his royal chamber. He slammed the door behind him, breathing heavily against the wood.

"Hello, Zuko," his uncle greeted him. Zuko jumped and spun around to see his uncle drinking tea in his sitting room. Zuko turned a bright red and tried to think of something clever to say.

"How was Katara?" Iroh asked. Zuko sighed and sat down next to his uncle, defeated. Iroh poured him a cup of tea and leaned back.

"Sleeping. I want to thank her for helping me, but I don't know how," Zuko confessed.

"Why don't you take her somewhere nice? I am sure Lady Katara would love to go to a spa. From her letters, it seems-"

"Her _letters_? You've been talking to her, Uncle?" Zuko interrupted. How long had they been talking? _What _did they talk about?

"Why yes. Lady Katara and I have been writing since the war ended," Iroh explained. Zuko slammed his tea onto the table with a little too much force.

"For three years? I haven't_ talked_ to her in three years. What on earth do you talk about?" Zuko demanded. How had he not known? Iroh remained calm, but a tiny smile appeared on his face. A mischievous smile.

"We talk about everything. Whatever is happening to each of us. Lady Katara has been quite busy since she left the Southern Air Temple," Iroh replied. Zuko was confused?

"What do you mean? I thought Aang was staying there to try to find airbenders. Why would they leave?" Zuko asked. Iroh chuckled at his nephew's ignorance.

"Aang is still there. Katara left him. They decided to part ways, Zuko. For two years she has been traveling around, visiting friends and helping people. She feels bored since the war ended. No more excitement," Iroh explained, making sure Zuko understood. Zuko pondered this. He had not been in contact with many of his past friends since he became Fire Lord. He had no idea that Katara and Aang weren't together anymore. And that she has been traveling alone for two years. Perhaps she needed more than a spa.


	2. Chapter 2

Katara woke up in the evening. She stretched, feeling rested and relaxed. Her bed was very soft and she just wanted to lie in it for the rest of her life. But she had been sleeping all day. She wanted to get up and move around. She wanted to see Uncle Iroh and give him a big hug. After all, at times he was her only friend. Perhaps she would see how Zuko was doing as well. Katara took a quick bath and then put on some fire nation attire that she had picked up while traveling around. Katara then set out to find the two. She walked around the castle, greeting whomever she met along the way. She walked to Zuko's office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a muffled voice answered. She walked in the door and walked towards Zuko's desk. There were mountains of papers on the wooden table, and Zuko was lost in the middle of them. He was currently signing some documents and reading over something.

"What are you doing?" Katara asked him as he stood next to him and bent over to see the paperwork. Zuko threw the paper into a pile of perhaps outgoing papers and looked at Katara who was sitting on his desk. On his important documents. But he didn't care.

"Just paperwork. But my eyes are so tired. Would you mind reading me this paper so I know what I am signing?" Zuko asked, handing the paper to her. Katara looked suspicious, but read the paper anyway.

"The implementation of a new medical ward in the Fire Nation palace effective immediately. Oh Zuko, are you really going to do it?" she asked, excited. Zuko stood up and walked towards the window as the sun set.

"I'm not sure. I am still searching for a doctor be the head of the ward. I just can't find anyone qualified yet. They would have to be good with people, okay with seeing blood, skilled in healing people, and a master waterbender," Zuko replied, turning around to smirk at her.

" I'll do it!" Katara said as she ran over to him and flung her arms around him. Zuko hugged her tight and did not let go right away. As he snuggled against her hair, she melted into him. The two did not even notice Iroh walk into the room. But they noticed when Iroh coughed to reveal his presence. The two separated as quickly as they could, Zuko moving back to his desk and Katara moving towards Iroh.

"Uncle Iroh, I am so happy to see you again. I wanted to thank you for all of those letters. It has really meant a lot for me," Katara thanked him as she hugged him tightly.

"It is no problem, Lady Katara. I came to inform the two of you that there is the Four Nation Ball tomorrow and both of you are required to go as nation representatives," Iroh explained. Katara and Zuko had totally forgotten about that, and Katara ran off with Iroh to find out what she was going to wear. Zuko, however, was feeling weird. That was not a friendly hug; it was way more than that. Zuko sat at his desk, trying to calm himself down with paperwork. He had to think about the ball, but he couldn't get her out of his mind.

The day passed by quickly. Zuko was quickly swept up in meetings with generals and representatives. It seems everyone was in town for the ball tomorrow. Later that evening he received word that the Avatar and his guests would be arriving shortly, and an hour later he saw Appa flying down towards the palace. He went to the square to greet them, and everyone gave him a hug. He noticed how Aang carried Toph's bag and Sokka carried Suki's, and how Suki kept on touching her stomach. Interesting. Katara flung down the hallway, a huge smile on her face. She ran full blast at Suki and almost knocked her over. She then gave every single person a huge hug, even Aang. Apparently two years was enough to get over it. Zuko admired how Katara was able to move on in her life and become independent. He also saw how happy she was to see her friends, and he began to rethink his proposal.

Everyone settled into their rooms and had dinner. It was nice to have the Gaang together again with no one chasing them. At dinner, like Zuko expected, Suki announced her pregnancy. Katara squealed and Toph claimed she had known already. Suki also said she was going to settle down in the South Pole with Sokka, and start their family. They had been married for a year, and had been traveling back and forth from Kyoshi Island to the Southern Water Tribe during it. Zuko looked at Katara. She was smiling, but her eyes told a different story. To him, it looked like she could break down at any moment. Once they finished eating, everyone went to bed, that is, expect for Zuko. He caught Katara before she reached her room and asked her to walk with him.

They walked around until they reached the royal gardens where Zuko's favorite pond was located. They both sat down at the water's edge and Katara absentmindedly waterbended as they talked.

"Are you okay, Katara?" Zuko asked. Katara turned towards him with tired eyes. Zuko knew exactly what she felt like.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be? So many good things are happening," she replied. Zuko scooted closer to her, and with a finger moved her chin to face him. She stared into his fierce eyes, feeling as though he was staring into her soul.

"Katara… You can't stay here," Zuko whispered. Katara's eyes turned angry and she moved back.

"Why?" she questioned, crossing her arms. Zuko took a deep breath; he had been thinking about it since the Gaang had arrived. He had finally decided that Katara was happier with her friends.

"You haven't been around family and friends, Katara. You need them in your life, so you can't stay here. It isn't good for you," Zuko explained, partially to convince himself.

"No, Zuko, you just don't want me here. That's it, isn't it? Trying to push me away like you push everyone? I'm staying, so deal with it," Katara shouted. A part of Zuko was happy, even if she was yelling at him, that she wanted to stay. Katara stormed off, and Zuko was left to himself. He sat there, staring at the reflection of the moon on the pond. He heard Aang walk up to him and smiled.

"Hello, Aang," he greeted. Aang sat down next to him and patted his back.

"Hi Zuko. We haven't talked for a while, good friend," Aang complained. Zuko wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, so he decided why not. The two started talking about trivial matters, like how foreign relations were and what could be done to increase trade between the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe. Then they started talking about their personal lives.

"She was just right in front of me. She had been there the whole time, and I just didn't notice," Aang told him.

"I know that Toph and you will be happy. Does Katara know?" Zuko asked. Aang bent some of the water as he nodded.

"How is Katara?" Aang asked quietly. Zuko understood why he was cautious about the subject; Katara probably hasn't spoken to him in two years.

"She's doing okay. She had been writing to Iroh for the past two years and I had no idea. I asked her to stay here and help me start a new medical clinic, but now I'm not sure," Zuko confessed.

"Why?" Aang asked. Things were still the same between Zuko and Aang, even if they hadn't spoken in years. They were still best friends who had saved the world together.

"She looked to happy to see you guys. And she came here only to help me," Zuko explained, laughing a little bit at the memory.

"Zuko, you are one of Katara's dear friends. I'm sure she is happy to be here. I'm sure she will be happy to have a permanent place to stay," Aang assured Zuko.

"What will keep her here, though? She wants excitement, and I'm not sure if I am very exciting with all my Fire Lord duties. When I told her she should go home, she yelled at me. She said that she was going to stay," Zuko sighed.

"Well, I agree that this is the best place for her. At home, she will just watch Sokka have a family. Here she will have something to do. Besides, it seems as if she has already decided," Aang said. Zuko wasn't sure, but nodded anyway. He wouldn't be able to get her to leave if she put her mind to it. Aang and Zuko talked about anything that was on their minds until the sun turned a light pink.

"Zuko, we should try to rest a little before the day starts. Today is the ball, and I have a feeling that we will need it," Aang reasoned as he stood up and stretched his muscles. Zuko put his arm around Aang's shoulder as they walked out of the garden.


	3. Chapter 3

The ball had just started. Zuko had made the opening speech to congratulate the nations on another prosperous year, and he was currently talking with King Bumi about rock candy production. But he stopped midsentence when he heard someone introducing Katara. He stood there, unable to move, as she walked down the stairway in her ruby red dress. Iroh was leading her down the stairs and she suddenly saw Zuko and their eyes met. As she smiled at him, just for him, he felt as light as air. As she was about to reach him, Iroh pulled her in another direction. Katara instead was introduced to some Earth Kingdom nobles who were as breathless as Zuko.

"Please excuse me, King Bumi," he mumbled as he walked towards her. Iroh was meddling, and Zuko knew it. He walked straight up to Katara and bowed to her. She curtseyed and Zuko couldn't help himself.

"Would you care to dance, Lady Katara?" he asked, reaching out his hand. She nodded and took his hand as they made their way to the dance floor, leaving the nobles with Iroh. Zuko slipped his hand on her hip as the other held her delicate hand. As they danced, Katara confirmed her decision to stay.

"I'm sorry, Fire Lord Zuko," Katara apologized. Zuko's brow furrowed as he could not think of what she could possibly be referring to. Then it came back. The outburst at the garden.

"Number one, it's just Zuko and you know it. Secondly, it is nothing. You can stay as long as you want to," he assured her. Katara smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, completely relaxing against him. He pulled her closer to him until there was no space between the two. Everything flowed naturally like water as they danced. The two were lost in the midst of the dance floor, completely unaware of those surrounding them. It was only when Zuko was tapped on the shoulder that he noticed he had been out of it.

"_Fire Lord_ Zuko, might I have a word with you?" Sokka asked with crossed arms, stressing the words Fire Lord. Katara blushed and separated from Zuko as quickly as she could. Zuko followed Sokka outside to the courtyard while Katara sat down with Suki, worried about Zuko.

"Zuko, what the hell was that?" Sokka yelled.

"What was what?" was Zuko's clever response. Sokka poked him in the chest.

"Don't get fresh with my sister! Fire Lord or not, I will still kick your ass," Sokka threatened him. Zuko stepped in closer.

"I wasn't doing anything with Katara. We were just dancing," he countered, trying to calm Sokka down. Sokka glared at Zuko, unconvinced.

"I know my sister is going to stay here. I will tell you this. If you do_ anything_ to my sister, I will hunt you down and kill you. Do your job and let her do hers. Don't touch her. Don't do _anything,_ or there will be problems, Fire Lord. I am becoming the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, and relations with the three nations are balanced right now. Don't make me change that. Just stay away from Katara, Zuko," Sokka warned as he walked back into the ballroom. Zuko clenched his fist in anger and took a deep breath. He should have gotten more sleep. As Zuko walked into the ballroom, Katara was waiting for him.

"What happened? What did Sokka say?" Katara asked him. Zuko looked past her and saw Sokka looking at him and shaking his head.

"Nothing, Katara. Just a misunderstanding," Zuko lied. He tried smiling, but it didn't really work very well. He walked briskly away from Katara and spoke to some world leaders. Whenever he saw Katara, he would walk in the opposite direction and find the closest person to talk to. By the end of the night, Zuko looked around and was relieved to see that Katara was nowhere in sight. He turned around to see Katara walking away with Iroh. Those two were very close it annoyed Zuko. But Zuko saw Sokka out of the corner of his eye and averted his gaze from Katara.

"Zuko, everything okay?" Aang said as he put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. Zuko looked towards his friend and smiled. Aang would understand. And as Zuko told Aang about the events of that night, Aang had a quizzical brow.

"Well, I wouldn't worry too much about Sokka, but I wouldn't do anything while Sokka was here. Wait until he's gone," Aang advised him.

"I just want her to be happy, that's all. Why is everyone think that I am going to devour her?" Zuko complained, taking a huge gulp of his sake. Aang gave him a knowing look and smirked, walking away.

"Zuko?" someone said behind him. Zuko turned to see Katara standing behind him, a worried expression on her face. Zuko groaned internally. Here she was to punish him some more. She would stand so close to him, but he couldn't touch her.

"Zuko, have you been avoiding me?" she asked. Zuko's mind went blank. He didn't know what to say.

"No. I've just been busy," he said, the lamest excuse on the planet. Katara didn't look convinced either.

"Zuko, can I talk to you somewhere private? The party's over anyway," Katara asked. And she was right, because everyone had started leaving and there were only a handful of groups left. She grabbed Zuko's hand and led him away from the ballroom. She eventually became lost, and was in the deserted part of the palace, wandering in circles, when Zuko stopped her.

"Katara, what do you want?" he asked as he grabbed her shoulders, stopping her from walking away. But something switched in that one touch and Katara pulled Zuko towards her. It was a passionate, deep kiss that seemed like it would never end. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and Zuko grabbed her hair. But Zuko remember Sokka's words and pulled away. A heavy silence filled the hallway as the two breathed heavily and Zuko leaned against the wall.

"Damn it Katara," he growled as he punched the wall, "Why did you have to do that?" He thought Katara would cry and run away, but she instead got mad.

"You know why, Zuko! Don't tell me you didn't feel that!" she yelled as she pulled him towards her again. He was helpless in her grip, and complied without resistance. As they kissed, Katara found the excitement she had been looking for. Her boredom was replaced with something else, and she wouldn't let it go. Zuko, however, was having a very hard time trying to control himself. He knew he wasn't supposed to be kissing her, but he couldn't stop. He knew that their friendship was ruined, but he didn't care. He knew it would end badly, but for now all he wanted was her.

"Zuko… Zuko? Zuko, wake up. Come on, Fire Lord!" a voice called to Zuko. His eyes shot open as a pillow hit his face hard. Zuko saw his bedroom ceiling. Then he saw Katara standing beside him, another pillow ready to throw. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked at Katara, who was only wearing a thin white dress. He pulled off his covers to reveal the pants that he had been wearing last night. Katara noticed his worry.

"Nothing happened, stupid. I just fell asleep here. Now get up, you have a meeting in fifteen minutes," Katara informed him. Zuko smiled and fell back onto the bed, covering his face with the blanket.

"Come on, Zuko. Get up!" Katara complained. Zuko remained under the covers, so Katara crawled on the bed and pulled the covers off of him. As she did this, Zuko grabbed her wrists and threw her onto the bed. He then proceeded to fall on top of her, pretending he was sleeping. She tried to lift him off to no avail.

"Zuko, you're heavy. Get up, you will be late. Zuko!" she shouted, laughing. Spotting a vase, she bent the water through the air and on Zuko's head, soaking him. He shot up, glaring intensely at her.

"That wasn't nice," he growled. As he leaned in closer, Katara closed her eyes, her lips parting. But Zuko knew this was too easy, so moved back.

"I have a meeting soon. I have to get ready," he announced as he got off the bed and went into his dressing room. As Katara laid on the bed, she smirked. She was ready for games.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all of you who review. You guys are awesome:crystal1998, imaFREAK, AnnaAza, Ruby of Raven, and moonlightrurouni.

I don't own Avatar.

P.S.- LONG LIVE ZUTARA!

* * *

><p>"Bye Sokka. Bye Suki! Take care, okay? You too, Toph. See you later Aang," Katara said as she hugged each of them, crying. Zuko expected as much. After only three days, the Gaang was leaving to return to their lives. Katara wiped her tear stained face as she waved to them one last time before Appa disappeared behind the horizon. It gave Sokka just enough time to give the 'I'm watching you' look to Zuko. Zuko rolled his eyes. Now that Sokka was gone, nothing was in the way of Katara. Katara, however, was already walking away from him.<p>

"Hey, Katara, are you okay?" Zuko asked, catching up with her. Katara looked away from Zuko and walked faster. Zuko grabbed her arm and stopped her from walking any further. He held her chin and made her face him. She had teary eyes and desperate eyes. He held her in his arms and tight as he could without breaking her. After a second her arms circled around him and she began to cry against his shoulder. They stayed like that for what seemed like a lifetime, just in each other's arms. Zuko felt Katara' cool lips on his neck, but ignored it. It had been hard to keep his hands off her while Sokka had been at the palace, but now was not the time for such things. Instead, Zuko pulled away from Katara and took her to her bedroom. He helped Katara get into the bed so she could rest. Zuko moved towards the door.

"I don't want to be alone," Katara whispered. So Zuko laid next to Katara on the bed and held her hand. He could get used to this. He wasn't used to being needed, and it felt nice. He just hoped he wouldn't mess it up.

Zuko was walking down the halls after a meeting when water splashed at him. He spun around to see Katara in the training grounds, turned away innocently. Being the only waterbender in the palace, Zuko knew she was up to something.

"Katara, did you just splash me?" he asked as he walked over to her. She turned to face him and feigned surprise.

"Oh, Fire Lord Zuko, what brings you to the training grounds?" she asked, twirling her hair. Zuko glared at her and crossed his arms.

"Well, well, now that you're here. Want to fight? Winner gets to chose what we do tonight?" she suggested. Zuko nodded and took off his outer robe. Now shirtless, Katara did not fail to notice the small scar on his chest he acquired saving her life.

"Rules?" Zuko asked, bring her attention to his face.

"No rules," she replied, smiling. Zuko grinned back. It had been a while since he has seriously fought someone. Especially Katara. And was she checking him out?

* * *

><p>Iroh was in the palace kitchen, currently discussing the dinner plans when a servant rushed in.<p>

"General Iroh, I think the Fire Lord is in danger!" he yelled. Iroh immediately stood up and followed the servant outside. When they reached the training grounds, a small tsunami crashed into the ground followed by a wall of fire. Behind the steam Iroh made out Katara and Zuko facing each other. Katara waterbended another wave towards Zuko, this one chasing his every move. As Zuko dodged the dangerous water, he shot a fireball at Katara. However, Katara raised a waterwall to protect herself. Zuko kicked fireballs at her until she dropped the wave and started waterbending tentacles of water around herself. As she tried to hit Zuko, he blast an enormous fireball at her. Seeing the size of it, Katara released all the water she was bending and threw it up in the air. When Katara didn't move to protect herself from the fireball, Zuko got worried. But before it hit her, a huge rain came falling down on it, stopping it from hitting Katara. Zuko and Katara started laughing and walked towards each other. Iroh stood at the side, watching.

"They are done practicing. Everything is fine," he informed the servant, sending him off. Iroh walked over to the two and shook his head.

"You gave the servants quite a scare. You came running to me saying that you were in danger, Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh told them, chuckling. Katara laughed.

"That sounds about right. When is the last time you firebended Zuko? Let me see your arm," she commanded. Zuko held out his hand and watched as Katara's glowing hand as it touched his right arm. Her brow was furrowed and Zuko wondered what could be wrong. He didn't feel bad at all, in fact, this was the best he had felt in months. Yet, he felt a little tension in his arm release and smirked. How could she tell such a small thing?

"Ah, here it is. All that writing, Zuko, we should have stretched beforehand. Oh well, since I won, I get to decide what we will do tonight," Katara said, removing her hand from Zuko.

"Oh no, it was a tie," Zuko countered.

"Who's injured and who's perfectly fine?" Katara asked. Zuko flicked her in the forehead and smirked as she held her forehead.

"Ow! Zuko! You're such a brute," she yelled as she went to hit him. But he ran away, and so the chase began around the palace. Iroh went back to the kitchen to prepare a special feast.

"Katara, I have a question," Zuko announced as soon as Katara caught him and was in the process of hitting him in the arm.

"Hm?" was her reply.

"Do you know where we are?" he asked. Katara stopped her beating for a moment and looked around. She shook her head. Then again, most of the time she had no idea where she was in the palace.

"We are in front of Azula's room," Zuko told her. Instead of getting worried or sad, Katara got a mischievous look in her eye and ran into the room. Zuko followed her in, curious about her response. We he went in the room, he saw Katara jumping on Azula's bed like a child.

"What are you doing?" he asked, putting his hand to his forehead. This was the murderous, coldhearted psycho's bed Katara was jumping on! Katara kept on jumping, and even held out a hand to Zuko. Her eyes held such innocence and hope that Zuko actually took her hand and started jumping on the bed. It felt good. Liberating. Zuko felt proud that good overcame evil and that his sister sat in jail while he ruled the nation. He earned his honor. He earned his place as Fire Lord. Eventually the two got tired and sat down on the bed.

"Are you okay Zuko? We haven't really talked for a while," Katara asked, again finding her eyes drawn to the scar. This time she couldn't stop herself from trailing her finger along the mark, lost in the memory. Zuko let her do as she pleased, because he noticed her somewhat glazed eyes. But Katara's fingers trailing up to his chest and her eyes locked with Zuko's. It was that second, that connection, that brought their lips crashing into each other's.


	5. Chapter 5

I've heard you all. Don't worry, I have a plan.

* * *

><p>Zuko walked into his office and started going through the papers. The memories of last night's kiss floated back to his thoughts as he sorted the documents currently flooding his desk. His eyes fell upon the words of the document he was holding, and his smile faded. As he read the letter, Katara receded from his thoughts and darker ones took their place.<p>

* * *

><p>"Katara, we need to talk," Zuko announced at dinner. Iroh, sensing the seriousness in his nephew's voice, scooted out his chair and left the two alone. Katara set down her utensils and felt Zuko's eyes boring into her. She fiddled with her napkin as Zuko stayed silent.<p>

"Look, Katara… I know that we've had some moments where we got carried away… It's just that- well, you see, I think it would be best if you left." The words crashed down on Katara like a rockslide, and all she could do was hang her mouth down.

"It was just physical, and we both know it. You're only attached to me because of that day with Azula. The day I jumped in front of the lightning bolt. You're a good friend. Let's keep it that way," Zuko continued. Katara was still silent, but she managed to close her mouth. What brought this on?

"Zuko, I'm sorry about that kiss," she apologized. Zuko's heart twisted in his chest, but he knew this was for the best. It was a small flame, destined to burn out. He didn't want to lose her totally, so this was the only thing he could do. After all, there was that letter…

"Two kisses, Katara. This is not the place for you," Zuko said strongly, his determination back as he stood up. Katara sat in the dining room alone, wondering what to think.

* * *

><p>What's gonna happen next?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

"Fire Lord Zuko, Katara seems to have come down with something. She will not wake up. I fear it is the Bloody Ice parasite. Katara told me how she healed another man of the parasite recently. Perhaps she contracted it?" Iroh informed Zuko. Zuko got up from his desk and followed Zuko to Katara's room, where she was currently lying in the bed.

"What do we do Uncle? She is the only one who can heal it," Zuko whispered as he sat next to Katara. Zuko was well aware of how the parasite effected you, and perhaps Katara had no noticed it until now.

"Katara told me she was teaching someone in her village to do it. Maybe they know. We must get her to the Southern Water Tribe at once. But my bones feel weak. I will stay and watch over the conference while you take her," Iroh suggested, sitting down in a chair and holding his stomach. Zuko looked at Katara's sleeping face and knew he had to make the journey. He wouldn't let someone else do it that had no knowledge of the situation. Iroh was pleased by the change in his eye as Zuko looked at Katara. They left by nightfall.

Katara woke up in the middle of the night. She looked around the foreign room and saw the steel walls. She felt the sway of the waves and could hear an engine in the distance. The room was dark, but a figure sat beside the bed, slumped on a chair.

"Where am I?" Katara asked, holding her head to prevent the headache that was rising. Her eyes were still blotted with dark spots, and she felt weary.

"You are on a fire nation ship to the South Pole. I am going to save you," answered Zuko. Katara's eyes widened and she turned towards the now awake Fire Lord.

"The best thing to do in order to save me is to keep me away from the South Pole," Katara rebuked. Zuko lit the candles in the room in order to see her better.

"Iroh said someone in the South Pole knows what to do. Do you know who I am talking about?" Zuko asked.

"Look, no one there can help me. It is tradition and it is well past my time."

"Katara, you are still young. I will not give up on you," Zuko said powerfully. Katara was quiet as she stared at his dark form, trying to figure him out.

"You don't know what you are saying…" Katara whispered.

"You saved me once, I am returning the favor. Try to remember: did you teach anyone your technique?" Zuko asked, determination carved in his face.

"Wait, what? What technique?"

"Does it include Bloodbending?" Zuko questioned. Katara sat up, trying to gauge whether or not he was lucid.

"Zuko, what are you talking about?" Katara asked. Katara tried to remember what had happened before she woke up on the ship. It was all fuzzy.

"Iroh told me someone gave you the Bloody Ice parasite, Katara. We're going to find a cure," Zuko answered.

"I don't have the Bloody Ice parasite. If I did I could just heal myself. Iroh- Iroh, he drugged me! I remember drinking tea with him and then it all went blank! What is that old man up to?" Katara yelled. Zuko, on the other hand, tried to wrap his head around her words. Iroh… drugged Katara? And then lied to Zuko about it? Something hit Zuko.

"Wait, what were you talking about then?" Zuko asked. Katara fumbled with the blanket and took her time in clearing her throat.

"My father has demanded I marry by my next birthday. That's in just two months. There were so many suitors that I agreed to become the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador," mumbled Katara. Zuko laughed, causing Katara to glare at him.

"I thought you were dying! At least you're talking to me now," Zuko observed. Katara crossed her arms and looked away.

"Katara…." Zuko reached out a hand to Katara, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Fire Lord, we have arrived at the South Pole," the captain announced behind the door. Zuko groaned.

"Shit, what do we do now? Katara, I will make you a deal. If I can get your father to stop bothering you about marriage, will you talk to me again?" Zuko asked. After a moment, Katara nodded. Nothing could be worse than arrogant boys trying to impress her by killing fish. Katara was no longer swayed by the simple man, and had no intentions of marrying any of them. She was destined to marry a powerful bender.


End file.
